1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a spray blended emulsifier mixing two or more liquid medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Two kinds of liquid medium with different phases can be mixed into a uniform mixed liquid under a certain acting force. Such a mixed liquid can be stored for a certain period of time under a standstill state; generally, the storage period of the mixed liquor is closely related to both the emulsifying agent and the emulsification equipment. However, due to different operating principles, existing conventional emulsifying equipments, such as mechanical agitating, ejecting, supersonic vibrating and magnetic types, are not ideally suitable for the mixed liquors. The new centrifugal high-speed cutting emulsifier cannot be widely applied to SMEs due to structural complexity, higher cost and energy consumption as well as lower efficiency.
In recent years, many countries have focused on R&D of new energy resources due to global shortage of oil resources. In particular, more research efforts on emulsification of fuels have been made for the purpose of fuel modification, energy-saving and environmental protection. Many countries have also invested heavily in an attempt to produce a simple, low-cost, low energy-consumption and highly efficient emulsifier for meeting the market demands.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.